Frühstück bei dir
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Violetta Agulasch interviewt fürs Hexenradio3 bekannte und interessante Zauberer und Hexen beim Frühstück zuhause. Das kann ja heiter werden... SnapeInterview on!
1. Violetta frühstückt mit MrDu

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles auf JKRs Mist gewachsen. Na gut, ich gebs ja zu, das hier hat sie nicht wirklich geplan ;) Ich hab Voldemort gewaltsam entführt °lol°_

_Auch das Konzept für "Frühstück bei dir" gibt es schon. Habs nur modifiziert ;)_

_A/N: Violetta Agulasch ist Moderatorin des sonntäglichen "Frühstück bei dir" im Hexenradio3. Sie besucht bekannte und interessante Zauberer und Hexen beim Frühstück zuhause und interviewt sie für die Zaubererwelt. Immer mit dabei: ihre beiden Assistenten, die für die Aufnahme und anderen Hintergrundskleinkram verantwortlich sind. _

_Hab mal was anderes versucht. War ganz witzig zu schreiben. Hoffe ich komme mit meinen anderen Stories auch bald wieder voran °seufz° ;)_

**°°°°°**

**Violetta Agulasch: **Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen bei "Frühstück bei dir". Auch heute besuchen wir vom Hexenradio3 wieder einen bekannten Zauberer beim Frühstück. Unser heutiges Opfer...Gast...ich meine natürlich Gast ist...ähm... °_flüster_° _Bert, wer verdammt ist heute noch mal dran?_

**Bert:**Du-weißt-schon-wer.

**Violetta:**°_zischt°_ Eben nicht, sonst würd ich doch nicht fragen!

**Bert:**Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Mädchen. Du-weißt-schon-wer...das ist sein Künstlername.

**Violetta:**Oh, ein Künstler! Wie schön!

**Bert:**_°Hand gegen Stirn klatscht°_ _°murmel° Dümmer als das Ministerium erlaubt. Womit hab ich das nur verdient?..._

**Violetta:**Also gut, wir stehn hier vor der Villa von Du-weißt-schon-wer. Na dann, lasst uns mal klingeln. _°an der Klingel zieht°_

_Kreacher öffnet die Tür_

**Kreacher:**Was will die seltsame Frau vom Meister?

**Violetta:**Hallöchen, Kleiner. Wir sind vom Hexenradio3 und wir würden gerne bei einem Tässchen Kaffee mit deinem Herren plaudern, wenn das ginge _°wimperklimper°_

**Voldemort (aus dem Hintergrund): **Kreacher, wer ist schon wieder an der Tür. Wenn es schon wieder Lucius ist, sag ihm er soll zur Hölle fahren! Und wenns Groupies sind, du weißt wo mein Schlafzimmer ist.

**Kreacher:**Kreacher ist sich nicht sicher, Meister. Kreacher sieht eine Frau, die mit Kreacher redet, und zwei Männer, die Kreacher nicht kennt.

**Voldemort:**Männer? Wer hat _DAS schon _ wieder ausgeplaudert?

**Violetta:**Wir sind vom Hexenradio3, Mr. Du-weißt-schon-wer. Wir würden gerne mit ihnen plaudern, für unsere Sendung "Frühstück bei dir".

**Voldemort:**Die Presse? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? _°Kreacher aus dem Weg schubst°_ _°in Morgenmantel und Häschenpantoffel in der Haustür erscheint°_ Kommen Sie nur herein.

_°sie ins Wohnzimmer führt, Sitzplatz anbietet und Kreacher um Kaffee schickt°_

**Violetta:**Können wir dann, Ernie?

**Ernie:**_°Mikros zurechtrückt°_ Von mir aus kanns losgehn.

**Violetta:**Also gut. Wir sitzen hier gemütlich in Dus Wohnzimmer...

_Kreacher kommt mit dem Kaffee herein_

**Violetta: **...und bekommen Kaffee serviert. Eine richtig schöne Bleibe haben Sie hier, Du.

**Voldemort:**Danke. Aber Sie können mich ruhig Voldemort nennen.

_Ernie und Bert zucken synchron zusammen_

**Violetta:**Aber gerne doch. Also, Voldemort (_erneutes Zuck von Ernie und Bert)_, Sie sind aus dem Ruhestand zurückgekehrt?

**Voldemort:**Im Grunde war ich nie im Ruhestand. Ich habe nur einen längeren Urlaub hinter mir.

**Violetta:**Oh, wie schön. Und nun haben Sie sich entschlossen Ihre alten Tätigkeiten wieder aufzunehmen?

**Voldemort:**Könnte man so sagen, ja.

**Violetta:**Sie versuchen also wieder die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und den Potter-Jungen zu töten.

**Voldemort: **Das ist der Plan.

**Violetta:**Der letzte Versuch ist nicht ganz so gelaufen wie geplant, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenkt.

**Voldemort:**Gerüchte, Miss, Gerüchte.

**Violetta:**Es war also geplant den Jungen entkommen zu lassen?

**Voldemort:**Aber natürlich. War doch ein viel besserer Auftritt für mich, oder. Ein toter Potter hätte mir noch nichts gebracht. Noch nicht. Wer fürchtet sich schon wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt? Perfekt geplant. Unvergleichlich in der Ausführung.

**Violetta:**Das Ministerium erklärt Sie aber weiterhin für tot.

**Voldemort: **Oh ja, Fudge der blöde Idiot. Hat meine ganze "Wiederauferstehung" vermasselt. Dafür steht er natürlich ganz oben auf meiner Liste.

**Violetta:**Für einen unverzeihlichen Fluch?

**Voldemort:**Nein, für einen Job. Ich mag Leute, die nicht denken können.

**Peter:**_°ins Zimmer gestürzt kommt° _Meister, ich habe Neuigkeiten...

**Voldemort:**_°ihn unterbricht° _Nicht jetzt, Wurmschwanz. Ich bin mitten in einer Pressekonferenz.

**Peter:**Oh...

**Voldemort:**Leute die nicht denken können. Sehn Sie jetzt was ich meine.

**Violetta:**Wurmschwanz? Was ist den das für ein Name? _°angewidert dreinschau°_

**Voldemort:**Sein Spitzname. Viel lustiger als Pettigrew.

**Violetta:**PETTIGREW!... Schöner Name.

**Peter:**_°verschüchtert°_ Danke...

**Voldemort:**Du kannst gehen, Wurmschwanz.

**Peter:**Danke, Meister. _°verzieht sich°_

**Voldemort:**_°ihm einen Fluch hinterherschickt°_ Und stör nie wieder meine PR!

**Peter (von draußen): **_°keucht° _Ja, Meister.

**Voldemort:**Na bitte, geht doch. Wo waren wir stehngeblieben, Miss?

**Violetta:**Beim Ministerium.

**Voldemort:**Ach ja. Ein Haufen Wahnsinniger. Wird alles abgeschafft, wenn ich erstmal an der Macht bin.

**Violetta:**Sie haben also vor die Regierung neu zu organisieren?

**Voldemort:**Ja, wird alles viel einfacher.

**Violetta:**Wie dürfen wir uns das vorstellen?

**Voldemort:**Ganz einfach: Alles hört auf mein Kommando _°muharharhar°_

_eine weiße Katze springt auf Voldemorts Schoß_

**Violetta:**Oh, wie süß! Sie mögen Katzen?

**Voldemort:**Nein _°niest° _Ich bin allergisch auf die Biester.

**Violetta:**Aber... _°auf die Katze deutet°_

**Voldemort:**Noch nie was von der "Katze des Erzschurken" gehört? Weiß? Diamantenhalsband?

**Violetta:**Das sind echte Diamanten? _°große Augen kriegt°_

**Voldemort:**Jap. Nur das beste für meinen Crucio. _°Katze streichelt° °niest°_

**Violetta:**Crucio?

**Voldemort:**Ich finde den Namen auch so passend. Wollen Sie ihn auch mal halten?

**Violetta: **Aber gerne. _°Katze entgegen nimmt° °streichelt° °Diamantenhalsband unbemerkt in Handtasche verschwinden lässt°_

Was für ein nettes Gespräch, und... du meine Güte, wie spät es schon ist. Wir wollten Sie wirklich nicht so lange aufhalten, Mr. Voldemort.

**Voldemort:**Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Ach ja, eins noch: potentielle Totesser sollen sich bitte bei meinem Fanclub melden, nicht immer bei mir auf der Matte stehn. Das nervt.

**Violetta:**Werden wir gerne ausrichten. Danke für das Interview. _°Voldemort die Hand schüttelt und schnell mit Ernie und Bert verschwindet°_

**Vodemort: **_°Katze streichelt° _Wirklich nette Leute. _°stutzt°_ Crucio, wo hast du dein Halsband? Doch nicht schon wieder gefressen, du blödes Vieh! _°niest° _Immer Scherereien mit diesem dämlichen Fellknäul. Wofür hab ich den Staubfänger überhaupt...

°°°°°

_A/N: Na? Lust auf mehr Interviews von Violetta? Na dann: Review hinterlassen und Wunschkandidaten angeben!_


	2. Violetta beim Tränkemeister

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles auf JKRs Mist gewachsen. Na gut, ich gebs ja zu, das hier hat sie nicht wirklich geplan ;) _

_A/N: Danke euch für die vielen lieben Reviews. Als Belohnung gibts auch gleich das nächste Interview - auf allgemeinen Wunsch machen sich Violetta, Ernie und Bert diesmal über den Tränkemeister her ;) Wünsche gute Unterhaltung_

**°°°°°**

**Violetta Agulasch: **Das ist ja mal ein schönes Schlösschen _°Hogwarts anstarrt°_. Wo müssen wir da noch mal hin, Bert?

**Bert:** Keine Ahnung. Der Typ, der mir die Eule geschickt hat, hat nur was von dem Schloss geschrieben.

**Violetta: **Auch egal. Wir fragen einfach den da._ °auf Filch deutet°_ Hey! Sie da!

**Filch:** Was? Was wollen Sie hier? Verschwinden Sie!

**Violetta: **Wir suchen jemanden.

**Filch: **Schön für Sie, dass tu ich auch.

**Violetta: **Ach, na sieh mal an. Vielleicht suchen wir ja die selbe Person, Mr. ...

**Filch: **Filch. Und ich bezweifele, dass Sie die verdammten Weasley Zwillinge suchen.

**Violetta: **Stimmt, tun wir wirklich nicht. Da kann ich Ihnen also auch nicht weiterhelfen.

**Filch:** Sehn Sie.

**Violetta:** Es sei denn Sie suchen die beiden rothaarigen Burschen da drüben im Baum.

**Filch: **_°herumwirbelt°_ Verdammt, da sind sie.

**Violetta: **_°kichert°_ Das war ja leicht. Rot und Grün verträgt sich ja nun wirklich überhaupt nicht.

_Filch will schon losrennen, Violetta hält ihn am Arm fest, der alte Mann stolpert zurück._

**Violetta: **Moment noch. Erst sagen Sie mir wo ich diesen...wie hieß er noch... _°Finger schnipp°..._jetzt hilf mich doch mal, Ernie!

**Ernie: **Irgendwas so ähnlich wie Tape...oder wars Snake? Shake?

**Bert:** _°murmelt° _Bin ich hier nur von Amateuren umgeben? _°laut°_ Snape! Der Mann hieß Severus Snape!

**Violetta:** Ach ja, genau. Wir brauchen diesen Snape. Wo kann ich den finden?

**Filch: **Um diese Zeit in den Kerkern.

**Bert:** Kerker?

**Filch: **Ja. Er arbeitet und wohnt auch da unten. Schräger Kauz, kann ich euch sagen. Es gibt Geschichten über den...

**Bert:**_°murmelt° _Na ganz toll. _°Stirn masiert° _Ich brauch dingend Urlaub...oder besser einen neuen Job.

**Violetta: _°_**_flötet°_Danke auch. _°schreit°_ Hey, Jungs! Ihr seid enttanrnt! Ich würde ganz schnell verschwinden an eurer Stelle!

_Fred und George klettern ganz schnell vom Baum_

**Fred:** Moment, sind Sie nicht die Seltsame aus dem Radio?

**George: **Die mit dem Voldemort-Interview, letzten Sonntag?

**Violetta:** _°Stolz ist°_ Allerdings. Die bin ich._°Haar nach hinten wirft°_

**Fred:** Oh. Cool.

**George: **Viel Glück noch.

_Sie verschwinden._

**Filch:** _°grummelt° _Na toll. Jetzt kann ich wieder anfangen zu suchen._°davon schleicht°_

**Violetta: **Na dann mal los, meine Herren. Zu den Kerkern.

_Sie gehen ins Schloss und die Treppen zum Kerker runter._

**Bert: **_°vor sich hinmurmelt° _Na toll. Und auch noch so schön finster hier...

**Violetta: **_°vor einer Tür stehnbleibt°_ Okey, versuchen wirs mal bei dieser Tür. _°klopft°_

**Severus:** _°die Tür öffnet°_

**Bert: **Was spielen wir hier? "Interview mit einem Vampier"?

_°sich einen tötlichen Blick von Snape einfängt und verstummt°_

**Violetta: **Hällöchen. Wir sind vom Hexenradio3. Wir kommen wegen des Interviews für "Frühstück bei dir" _°Wimper klimper°_

**Severus: **_°Wimper klimper kalt lässt°_ Und deswegen stehen Sie um diese Zeit vor meiner Haustür?

**Violetta: **_°flötet° _Genau, Mr...ähm..

**Severus: **Snape.

**Violetta: **_°kichert°_ Genau. Können wir reinkommen?

**Severus: **Nein.

**Violetta: **Aber Sie haben uns doch eine Eule geschrieben.

_Gackerndes Lachen im Hintergrund._

**Severus: **Peeves!

_Das Lachen wird lauter._

**Severus: **_°jetzt seinen mörderischen Blick aufsetzt° _Na warte...

**Violetta: **_°räusper°_ Na dann wolln wir mal. _°sich an Severus vorbei in die Wohnung drängt, sich an den Frühstückstisch setzt, auf Hausherren wartet°_

**Severus: **Hören Sie, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, ich habe keine Zeit für solchen Unfug. Warum verschwinden Sie nicht einfach und gehen jemand anders auf die Nerven?

**Violetta: **_°ihn gar nicht zuhört° _Schön habn Sies hier...Gehts dann, Ernie?

**Ernie:** _°nochmal am Mikro rückt°_ Jap, kann los gehn.

**Violetta: **Also, Mister, ein paar Fragen und wir lassen Ihnen wieder Ihre Ruhe. Kurz und schmerzlos _°lächelt°_

**Severus: **Und dann verschwinden Sie?

**Violetta: **Versprochen.

**Severus: **_°seufzt° °sich setzt°_ Also gut, schießen Sie los.

**Violetta:** Gut. _°räusper°_ Guten Morgen bei "Frühstück bei dir". An diesem wunderschönen Morgen befinden wir uns in den Kerkern der berühmten Zauberschule Hogwarts...

**Bert (im Hintergrund): **Ja, leider.

**Violetta: **...und sitzen mit dem allseits beliebten Tränkemeister am Frühstückstisch.

**Bert: **_°murmel° _Wohl eher mit der unbeliebtesten Fledermaus.

**Violetta: **Also, Mr.Snape. Wie ist es so als Zaubertränkelehrer?

**Severus: **Wollen Sie eine ehrliche Antwort?

**Violetta: **Aber natürlich.

**Severus: **Die Kunst des Tränkebrauens ist nahezu so alt wie die Zeit. Nur wenige verstehen sich darauf. Bedauerlicher Weise bin ich an dieser Schule von Dilettanten umgeben.

**Bert: **_°Blick auf Violetta und Ernie wirft°_ Kenn ich.

**Severus: **Sie werden verstehen, dass das unterrichten Unfähiger eine sehr nervenaufreibende Angelegenheit ist.

**Bert:** Der Mann wird mir immer sympathischer.

**Violetta: **Wie überaus interessant. Was unsere Hörer allerdings noch mehr interessieren würde wäre ihr Liebesleben _°Wimper klimper°_

**Severus: **Mein WAS?

**Violetta: **Ihr Liebesleben. Sie sind immerhin ein gutaussehender Mann in den besten Jahren. Zudem noch unverheiratet. Sie werden doch sowas haben.

**Severus: **_°Augenbraue hochzieht°_ Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das in irgendeiner Weise etwas anginge.

**Violetta: **_°seufzt°_ Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also doch. Wie schade.

**Severus: **Präzisieren Sie diese Aussagen.

**Violetta: **_°unschuldig schaut° _Na das Sie was mit diesem Sirius Black laufen hatten. Schade. Die besten Männer sind immer schwul.

**Severus: **_°aufspringt°_ Das ich WAS!

**Violetta: **Nun beruhigen Sie sich! Ist doch gar nichts dabei. Die einen mögens so, die anderen...anders _°unschuldig grins°_

**Severus: **BLACK! Sind Sie des Wahnsinns?

**Violetta: **Oh. Also nicht Black?

**Severus: **NEIN! Ich wüsste wirklich zu gern, wer solche Gerüchte streut.

**Violetta: **_°schulterzuck° _Ich erzähl Ihnen nur, was mir Dumbledore gestern beim Tee erzählt hat.

**Severus: **_°knurrt°_ Dumbledore?

**Violetta: **Jap. Aber offensichtlich lag er mit der ersten Vermutung falsch. Naja, kann ja mal passieren. Is schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste _°lächelt°_

**Severus: **Mit der _ersten _Vermutung?

**Violetta: **Ja, er hatte da noch eine andere Theorie.

**Severus: **Nun stellen Sie sich nicht an wie Longbottom! Reden Sie!

**Violetta: **Sie sollen vor ein paar Jahren ein Verhältnis mit dem damaligen Verteidigungslehrer gehabt haben. Er meint, er habe Sie in einer Besenkammer überrascht...

**Severus: **LUPIN?

**Violetta: **Nein, der Name ist nicht gefallen.

**Severus: **Oh...

**Violetta: **Aber es war irgendwas mit L. Hmmm...Lo...Lock...

**Severus: **Lockhart?

**Violetta: **Ja! Genau, Lockhart.

**Severus: **_°grummelt° _Ich bring ihn um... _°aus dem Zimmer stürmt°_

**Violetta: **Hey! Wir waren noch nicht fertig!

**Bert: **Ich glaube das ist ihm egal _°leise zu sich selbst° Wärs mir an seiner Stelle auch._

**Violetta: **_°Kopf schüttelt° _Sowas. Wie gesagt, die besten Männer sind immer schwul. Schwul oder vergeben. _°seufz°_ Also gut, Ernie, pack zusammen, wir gehen.

**°°°°°**

_A/N: Na? Lust auf mehr Interviews von Violetta? Sie ist für alle Vorschläge offen. Auch für eine Reise in die Vergangenheit für ein Interview mit den Rumtreibern, oder vielleicht auch eines aus der geschlossenen Anstalt mit Gilderoy? Askaban? Ministerium? _

_Es ist ganz einfach mitzubestimmen. Knöpfchen drücken, neues Opf...äh...Gast angeben und abschicken. Ihr könnt auch Vorschläge für Fragen hinterlassen ;)_


End file.
